


You can’t count names but you can count dragons

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [296]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Leo can't get over the fact that Pete just won't take him to visit the instance of their tree-universe where he knows his other self has dragons.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Leoverse [296]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	You can’t count names but you can count dragons

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is a spin-off sequel for Broken Heart Syndrome. This means that it depicts things happening way late in the 'verse, and that may be on varying degrees of spoiler. Also, we're dealing with multiple universes.

Leo knows there are dragons out there in the Multiverse, and he can’t live with the fact that Pete just won’t show them to him. It is inexplicable – he showed him all sorts of boring instances of their Multiverse, almost all possible realities. Places where they’re fighters and rebels, places where they’re knights, places where they’re witches, places where they’re elves and even places where they’re just like they are but with some extracurricular marital activities included. Leo’s seen all and nothing would surprise him, except maybe one thing, one single thing: dragons.

Leo loves fantasy as a genre, he adores mythical creatures. Growing up as a grumpy teenager in Lima, Ohio, before he had music posters hanging off his walls he had dragon pictures nailed around everywhere. He had toys in the shape of dragons, he had pencils and rubbers in the shape of dragons. He had plushies. He’s got a picture, he mustn’t have been older than four or something, and he’s dressed as a baby dragon for Halloween.

Dragons matter, in his life. They are important. And Pete, knowing him as well as he does, knows that perfectly well, and despite that he’s hell-bent on keeping this glorious instance of the universe from him, the only instance – and Pete confirmed it, when he said that this is one of the very, very few branches of their “tree universe”, as he calls it, that doesn’t have sub-branches, but goes on in a straight line that doesn’t deviate, ever – in which not only dragons actually exist, but Leo owns not one, but three of them.

“I don’t understand,” he pouts and he huffs, aggressively baking a cake while Pete rolls his eyes, looking not one second older than when Leo met him for the first time in high school, leaning against the isle of his kitchen, “Why can’t you get me there? I wouldn’t even want to stay long, you know. Just long enough to meet the dragons. Maybe play with them.”

“You can’t play with the dragons, Leo, they’re not pets,” Pete groans, shaking his head, “I don’t understand why you’re so stubborn about this. I told you, that’s not a universe you’d like.”

“Excuse me?!” Leo screeches, turning to look at him and dropping the bowl where he was mixing flour with eggs and sugar, “Dragons, Pete! _Dragons_! How could I ever not like an instance of the universe in which I own dragons?!”

“Because of the relationship you have with Cody and Blaine,” Pete sighs, “We’ve been over this.”

“Okay, but that was before you showed me that there are literally thousand of instances all over the Multiverse where we are a threesome and we work just fine,” Leo points out, wiping his hands off on a clean rag, “Seriously, I’m over it. Five years ago? I would’ve freaked out if you told me somewhere out there I was sharing Blaine, or Cody, for that matter, with one another, but now? I’m cool with it, I’ve learned how to make sure that my brain doesn’t explode at the thought. I’ve even watched some of those threesomes with my own eyes, didn’t I? I mean, not the dirty bits, you never let me watch them.”

“Obviously.”

“Just like you never let me watch anything truly interesting, like _dragons_ , for example!”

“Leo,” Pete whines, covering his face with both hands, “I’ve explained it to you. I can’t get in too many details about it, as a matter of fact I’ve already gotten into much more details than I ever should have, with you, but the Blaine and Cody of that universe are not the Blaine and Cody you know here. If you saw how your other self in that land works with them, you wouldn’t like it.”

“But why?!”

“Because they’re not as you’d expected them, and you’re not exactly an epitome of open mindedness!”

Leo opens his mouth wide and inhales in utter shock. “How dare you?!” he gasps, outraged, “I’m open minded! My mind is incredibly open! It’s a fucking canyon!”

“That might go for anything else _but_ the relationship all of the yous out there have with all of their Blaines and Codies!”

“You can’t count names, Pete!”

“I swear on my life, you can be unbearable when you get so insistent!” Pete groans, moving away from the kitchen isle, “I wanted to take you on a trip somewhere, but no, you had to insist on something I’m trying to protect you from, for your sake! You ruined everything.”

“No, _you_ ruined everything!” Leo yells, following him as he walks out of the kitchen, “I don’t need your protection and I’ll tell you one more thing, you better not show up on my doorstep ever again until you’re ready to get me to my dragons, okay?!”

“Well, then, this is goodbye!” Pete shouts from the door in the hall.

“Goodbye, then!” Leo echoes him, and then the house falls silent as Pete walks out and slams the door shut.

Leo walks back into the kitchen, fetches the bowl and starts mixing ingredients again. He’s twice as aggressive as before. This cake will be tall as a fucking skyscraper, he reckons. 

Blaine walks into the house seconds after, looking quite unsettled. “Honey?” he asks tentatively, “Did I just see Pete’s _thing_ fly off? Is everything alright?”

“No!” Leo shouts from the kitchen, turning the oven on.

He can see Blaine get pale and swallow hard. “Is the universe collapsing unto itself again…?” he asks with a shiver.

“What?” Leo frowns, as he butters a casserole, “No. Why would you think that? It’s just that he doesn’t wanna take me see my dragons. And I’m getting very tired of his attitude about that. Actually, the more I think about it the less it makes sense that _he_ should be the one to have the last word about what instance of the universe I can and cannot see. All those Leos out there are me, in a way, aren’t they? I should meet them all, if I so wish.”

Blaine holds his breath for a second, and then exhales, visibly relieved. “My love…” he sighs deeply, “First of all, this obnoxious fixation you have about these dragons is becoming unhealthy. Also, they are not yours. Do you see dragons around here?”

“But—”

“Do you _see_ them, my love?”

“…no.”

“Exactly,” Blaine nods, “Because they’re not yours. Secondly, no one is more qualified than Pete to know where you can and cannot go around the universe. He is literally the keeper of it. If he says it’s not alright for you to fly to wherever these dragons are, then you mustn’t. And third—”

“I should tell him I’m sorry for shouting him to never come back?” Leo sighs, looking down with obvious guilt in his eyes.

“…yes, but also: you can’t count names, love.”

Leo snorts and flips him off, shoving the cake in the oven.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the first week of COWT #11 @ landedifandom.net  
> Prompt: M3, dragons


End file.
